Andrew St. John (Video Game)
Andrew St. John, also referred to as "Andy", is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One, and one of the main antagonists in "Starved For Help". Andy is a cannibal who hides his true nature behind a kind and caring personality. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Andrew, along with his younger brother, Danny lived and worked on their parents dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. Andrew was the older sibling of the family where he took on more responsibility. He looked after his brother while helping his father work on the farm. After high school, Andrew went to college at the University of Arkansas and graduated with an unknown degree, however, he returned home to help his mother when the attacks started. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 The first night of the apocalypse, walkers broke into the farm and killed most of their livestock before Andrew could set up their electric fence. At one point, a walker got in and broke the swing outside of the house. "Starved For Help" He is first seen walking towards the Travelier Motel with his brother and ends up inviting the group to the dairy farm. Eventually Lee, Clementine, and the others stop by Andrew's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. At the dairy, Lee and Mark learn that Andrew is in charge of the maintenance of a generator that helps keep the place secure from the walkers. He asks them to take a walk around the perimeter, and remove any dead walkers entangled in the fence. As Lee and Mark are working, the power to fence is turned back on as they are on the wrong side of it, in spite of Andrew's promises to keep it shut down, and they are ambushed by bandits. Narrowly escaping, and with Mark getting an arrow in the shoulder in the process, him and Lee makes it back to the farm proper, where Andrew feigns surprise, claiming that he thought Mark's yell was the all-clear signal, despite the power being turned back on before he screamed. After unsuccessfully searching out the Bandits with Danny, Lee returns, and finds out that Kenny is growing suspicious about a locked room in the back of the barn, thinking the St. Johns might be hiding something there. Andrew notices their interest in the room, and Lee can question him more or less directly about it, but he just claims there are tools in it and that it is locked to keep the bandits from getting their hands on them. Determined to find out what is in the room, Lee distracts Andrew by sabotaging the generator, and removes the lock with a multi-tool. Just as he opens the doors, revealing a bloody slaughter room, Andrew returns and tells him to come to dinner, and easily explaining away Lee's questions about the room. Back in the house, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Mark with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which have assembled for dinner, Andrew takes Clementine as a hostage, provoking Lee's anger, before he is knocked out by Danny, and locked inside the freezer room/meat locker. After escaping from the freezer, Kenny and Lee's attempt to sneak up on Danny is interrupted by Andrew, who tells Danny to finish the prisoners off, before he goes back inside the house to check on Brenda. Later, having dealt with Danny and Brenda; Lee runs into Andrew who has taken Duck hostage, and accuses Lee of ruining everything for him and his family, he then shoots and wounds Kenny as he attempts to free Duck. He is, however, distracted when either Doug targets his laser pointer at his eyes, or Carley takes a shot at him and grazes his ear. Lee goes for Andrew's rifle, and squares off against him in a hand to hand fight with Andrew at first having the upper hand as he attempts to murder Lee by shoving his face into the electrified fence, but he is either shot at the last second and wounded in the shoulder by Lilly or stopped by Lee breaking free (depending on his relationship with Lilly). Lee can then viciously beat Andrew with his bare hands, almost killing him before he stops by his own account or is told to do so by Doug/Carley, and walks away. If Lee decides not to punch Andrew or stops punching him too soon, he will get uppercutted and will have to push him into the fence, then he takes his gun. If Andrew was beaten in submission, he gets up on his knees with great difficulty, and angrily challenges Lee to come back and finish what he started, telling him that he "ain't shit", and threatens him with the wrath of his mother and brother. Lee can then imply or outright state that his family is dead or dying, which causes Andrew to break down, screaming in sorrow. Lee can then decide to either kill him by kicking him into the fence/shooting him in the head or spare him and leave him to his fate as walkers overrun the farm. In-Game Decision 'Shoot Andy ''(Dead) If Lee fails to punch Andy when he pins him down, Andy manages to break free and can begin to punch Lee instead. Lee manages to break free and then is about to be grappled by Andy, but Lee pushes Andy into the electric fence. Lee then picks up Andy's rifle and begins to leave until Andy taunts him. If Lee decides to shoot him, he goes directly for a headshot and shoots Andy in the head, killing him instantly. '''Kick Andy into the electric fence ''(Dead) If Lee punches Andy over and over, Andy is left bloody and bruised on the ground as Lee begins to walk away. However, Andy begins to taunt Lee, and Lee has the option to kick him into the electric fence, frying his insides and killing him. 'Spare Andy (Unknown) If Andy is spared, he breaks in despair while walkers overrun the farm and advance on him. "Long Road Ahead" When Lee is convincing Clementine to cut her hair, he reminds her of when Andrew grabbed her hair so easily. "No Time Left" The stranger mentions the St. Johns' as cannibals in his speech to Lee, and he will berate Lee for killing the brothers in front of Clementine if he chose too. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Kenny references Andy and the St. John family while chastising the cabin group for wanting to be prisoners, citing that he himself had once been a prisoner. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Himself (Caused) *Lee Everett After being incapacitated by Lee, Andrew taunts Lee for not having the strength to finish him off. Then, depending on how Andrew was defeated, Lee will either shoot him in the head or kick Andy into the electric fence. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Andrew has killed: *David Parker (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Travis (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) *Mark (Caused) *Larry (Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Caused, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Andrew and Danny had a positive relationship and got along like friends. They often went out scavenging for supplies together and watched each other's backs. The brothers respected each other and understood the other's actions, both participating in cannibalism. They are shown working together most of the time. Despite this, Danny seems to be jealous of Andrew, this is shown when he talks to himself about his mother playing favorites with Andrew. As Lee either implies or outright states that he is dead during the final showdown with the St. Johns, Andrew breaks down in sorrow, losing the will to live. Brenda St. John Brenda and Andrew had a very positive relationship and cared deeply for each other. Andrew respected Brenda's rules and protected her throughout their time in the apocalypse. Brenda considered Andrew the superior of her two sons, and was treated as the more useful and efficient one. As Lee either implies or outright states that she is dead during the final showdown with the St. Johns, Andrew breaks down in sorrow, losing the will to live. Terry St. John Terry and Andrew had a very positive relationship in his childhood years, and he would occasionally take Andrew and Danny out fishing in bodies of water in Georgia. Terry considered Andrew the superior of his two sons, and was treated as the more useful and efficient one. With Andrew's help, Terry won several ribbons and awards for their dairy farm, as well as their prize milk cows. It is unknown if Andrew had any part in Terry's mysterious death or disappearance. Lee Everett Andrew was seen being kind and understanding towards Lee, striking up a friendly conversation with him on the way to the farm no matter what Lee says to him. However, Andrew had no qualms about turning on the electric fence when Lee and Mark were checking the perimeter, as he knew the bandits would be attacking soon and was hoping to get rid of Lee and Mark. Their relationship starts to deteriorate as Lee has his suspicions of the St. Johns being up to no good. When Lee confronts the St. Johns with their cannibalism, Andrew takes Clementine hostage, a move that ignites Lee's anger. During the final showdown with the St. Johns, as he keeps Lee at bay by holding Duck hostage, he accuses him and his group of ruining everything for him and his family. The two get into a physical fight, and Lee can either beat Andrew savagely and leave him for the walkers, or kick him straight into the electric fence, killing him. At the end, if Lee decides to spare Andrew, he shouts Lee's name repeatedly, entering in a deep depression. Kenny As usual, Kenny is immediately distrustful of Andy when they first meet. He holds Andy and his brother at gunpoint outside of the motel despite the pair seeming to have no ill intentions, and decides against joining the first group to the dairy farm out of concern that the brothers are lying. When Kenny arrives, he finds Mark shot, and worries about the safety of the farm. Andy mentions that he knew about the bandits who shot Mark, rekindling Kenny's mistrust in him for not informing the group of the danger. He then grows more and more suspicious of Andy, witnessing him lock a strange door in the back of the barn as soon as he, Katjaa, and the kids enter it. Kenny convinces Lee to investigate, worried that his family may be in danger. Upon Lee's revelation that the St. Johns are cannibals, Kenny is separated from his wife and child by Andy and locked in a meat locker with the other group members. Once they break out, Kenny rushes to find his family. He discovers Andy holding Duck at gunpoint, fueling an intense anger that gives him the courage to charge Andy and get shot in the gut in an attempt to rescue Duck. Andy is soon subdued by Lee, and Kenny makes no further comments on him or any of the St. Johns for the remainder of the episode. Katjaa Andrew was very grateful to Katjaa to take care of the dairy cow, Maybelle, and showed nothing but gratitude and kindness towards her. But when Lee revealed the truth about the Dairy farm and the St. John's, this breaks down their friendly relationship. In the end he did not care and held her son hostage, shot her husband, and wanted to turn her into human meat, however, it might be possible that he wanted to keep her alive because of her veterinary skills. Mark Andrew seemed to take a liking to Mark, striking up a friendly conversation on the way to the St. John Dairy Farm. However, Andrew had no qualms about turning on the electric fence when Lee and Mark were checking the perimeter, as he knew the bandits would be attacking soon and was hoping to get rid of Lee and Mark. Andrew feigned being concerned about Mark being shot with an arrow by the bandits, but knew his mother, Brenda, would help get rid of at least one of the group discreetly to eat. Lilly Lilly seemed to trust Andy and viewed him and his family as kind people. Lilly was polite to them and said that the group should leave so that they won't be a burden to the St. Johns. Their relationship starts to deteriorate when Lee tells Lilly that St. Johns were hiding something and might be up to no good. Lilly was later shocked and disgusted when it was revealed that the St. Johns were cannibals and that they chopped off Mark's legs, ruining any friendship she had with Andy. When Lee was about to be driven into the electric fence by Andy, Lilly did not hesitate and shot Andy. When the group left the farm and Andy behind, Lilly seemed to be sympathetic to Andy as she looked at him with a sorry look on her face, as both of them have lost their family. Carley If Carley survived "A New Day", Andrew seemed to take a liking to Carley, striking up a friendly conversation with her and the others on the way to the farm. When Carley said that she was going back to the motor inn to get the others, Andrew, concerned for her safety, said that she should bring someone with her. Their relationship was gravely wounded when Carley found out that Andrew and his family were cannibals and that they had chopped off Mark's legs for food. When Andrew held Duck hostage, Carley did not hesitate to shoot him. Later, Carley discussed the St. Johns with Lee, and thought that their actions were horrible. Doug If Doug survived "A New Day", Andrew seemed to take a liking to Doug, striking up a friendly conversation with him and the others on the way to the farm. When Doug said that he was going back to the motor inn to get the others, Andrew, concerned for his safety, said that he should bring someone with him. Their relationship was gravely wounded when Doug found out that Andrew and his family were cannibals and that they had chopped off Mark's legs for food. When Andrew held Duck hostage, Doug did not hesitate to blind him briefly with a laser pointer. Later, Doug discussed the St. Johns with Lee, and thought that their actions were horrible. Ben Paul Andrew seemed to take a liking to Ben, striking up a friendly conversation with him and the others on the way to the farm. Their relationship was gravely wounded when Ben found out that Andrew and his family were cannibals and that they had chopped off Mark's legs for food. If Lee kicks Andy into the electric fence, Ben shows disgust at Lee's actions, indicating that he did not believe Andy deserved such a fate. Clementine Clementine doesn't say much about Andrew, but it appears that she thought he was a nice man. Andrew fixes the dairy's swing, mainly for the kids' amusement, implying he cared about them, Clementine included. After Lee exposes the St. Johns for who they really are at dinner, Andrew grabs Clementine by her hair, having no qualms about hurting a child. Duck Duck doesn't say much about Andrew, but it appears that he thought he was a nice man. Andrew fixes the dairy's swing,(Determinant) mainly for the kids' amusement, implying he cared about them, Duck included. As Lee tries to rescue Duck and Katjaa, he runs into Andrew holding the former hostage, again emphasizing that he has no problems with hurting children.}} Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Starved For Help" Trivia *Andrew is the first of three characters Adam Harrington has voiced, the others being Jerry and Leland. *Andrew attended and graduated from the University of Arkansas with an unknown degree. *According to the unused audio clips of "Starved For Help", he started a real estate agency, but in the failing economy, it was not successful. *During Lee's showdown with Andrew, if he chooses to punch him repeatedly to the point where he is stopped by Carley or Doug, Andrew can be seen toothless when he speaks to Lee, as a result of the continuous beating. His back will be hunched over and his speech will also be slurred. *According to Adam Harrington, the voice actor for Andrew, Andy's purpose for turning on the perimeter fences while Lee and Mark were checking them for weak points was to remove them as obstacles in his intentions to take the rest of their group to be used as trade meat.Mulrooney, Marty. INTERVIEW – In Conversation with Adam Harrington (Andrew St. John, The Walking Dead: The Game) Alternative Magazine Online (July 7, 2012) *Although Brenda claims that Danny is secretly a "Momma's Boy", Brenda seems to express instances of favoritism towards Andy - one of them being her reminiscing how she used to push "Andy and his brother" on the old swing. *As well as following his family's practice of cannibalism, Andy has also shown that he has no qualms in capturing children and possibly keeping them for future food sources- as he aggressively captures Clementine and Duck, although when Andy has Duck with his rifle, if you choose to not talk he will say that he does not want to hurt Duck, but will if you approach him. *In an Xbox 360 glitch, if Lee punches Andy ten times with the same fist, he will automatically stop punching without Doug/Carley's intervention. References es:Andy_St._John_(videojuego) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cannibals Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:St. John Dairy Farm Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Unknown Category:Determinant